Red Rose
by Dracorocks
Summary: "I broke my own heart loving you.."
1. Chapter 1

**"I Broke My Own Heart Loving You.."**

* * *

She sits in her chair, facing the bed.

He's laying under the blankets, snoring slowly, completely unaware of the turmoil going on inside of her head.

Again, again they find themselves here.

Why is it always like this?.

This vicious cycle?..

It's not healthy, not right, not moral.

Why must he always fuck up, and why must she always run, only to have him chase her down, and convince her to forgive him, and give him one more chance.

She sighs, pulls her cardigan tighter and decides to go for a small drive.

Grabbing her coat and winter boots, she heads out the door.

Her car, a gift from her Uncle Harry, is parked outside her home.

She looked over to her neighbours.

She's envious of them.

Perfect life, perfect everything.

She feels empty and lonely.

He doesn't care, he's not even aware she's gone.

He probably won't even be in her bed by the time she gets back.

She sighs, puts the key into the ignition and backs out the drive.

She drives down the road, where?.

She doesn't know.

She knows she wants to get away, but at the same time, she wants to stay.

How can she love him So much?.. Yet, hate him just as much?..

It's not a good relationship,

It's love/hate.

Sure the crazy, wild makeup sex is always great, but is that what she wants for the rest of her life?.

She shakes her head, and pulls over.

She steps out of her car, and goes to sit on the cold cement bench facing the ocean, she decides to bare the cold November wind…

It's cold, just like him.

Yet, when their together,

It's fire and ice….

The perfect storm..

She sighs, and watched the sun set, she lost track of time..

She's been doing that lately, a lot.

She gets back in her car, and drives back home.

Her house is dark, too big for her.

But, she loves it.

And, maybe one day, she will fill it up with happy memories and love.

She stepped inside.

He's gone.

Like Always, he's gone.

"Where did you go?"

Asked a voice from the kitchen.

He's sitting in the dark, completely dressed...

"Out."

"Why do you run Rose?"

"Why do you chase?"

He growls in frustration, sighed, and turned on the lights.

The house is bright now, but it still feels cold and empty.

"Just answer me Rose."

He moves towards her, and she steps back.

"I went for a drive."

"Why?"

He reached her and places his arms around her waist.

"Because I needed to breath Scorpius. I can't keep doing this with you." She whispered.

Turning her head, and avoiding his kiss.

"Can't keep doing what?"

He asked as he kissed her neck.

"This Scorpius!. I can't keep being with you! It's wrong! It's not right!... We can't Scorpius!"

She throws him off her..

He frowns down at her, and smirks.

"It will always be me and you Rose, you can't be happy with anyone else but me, admit it yourself. How many times have you tried to move on?"

He pulls her back in, and she knows he's right.

"I'm leaving Scorpius." She whispers..

"Where are you going?"

"Far away. I need to start my life, I've waited too long for you to change."

He tightens his grip on her, his heart is beating just as fast as hers.

"Don't.. Rose.. Please.."

"I'm serious Scorpius. We aren't in Hogwarts anymore, it's time to move on."

She once again, pushed him off, he resisted and finally gave in.

"Why did you stay?.. You never do?"

"Rose, I'm tired of this too. I had a long hard look at my life. And I decided that, I only need you, and I asked your Uncle Harry, for a job. And… And I faced your father… I told him I loved you.. And that.. I wanted to be with you forever, that is if you would have me.. He didn't agree at first, seeing our track record, but even he sees its always going to be me and you..." He looked nervous, which was out of character for him.

He swallowed, nervously, and got down on his knee.

He pulled out a black velvet box.

"Rose Weasley, I know that the past 4 years have been more down than up, and that I don't always, if ever, make the right decisions, especially when it concerns you. But, if you would have me, I promise to change, and always be here, and become the man you need.. You don't have to say yes now, but… But maybe promise you will think about it, and say you will be mine, for eternity."

She was shocked, she never expected this..

What could she say?.

Why does he always have to ruin everything…

She had finally decide to do what was best for her, and leave.

And now….

Now, he was proposing?!. What was his game?

"I'm sorry Scorpius, I cant. Not now. We can't."

He bowed his head, and stood up.

Slowly nodded, and put away the ring.

"Kinda figured it would be a long shot."

"I'm sorry, I really am."

"So this is it?.. No more coming back…"

She swallows hard.

Tears are starting to finally come down her face.

He slowly wiped them away..

"Can we at least try to be friends?. Your Uncle told me Auror training starts in spring. And I have a few months to clean my shit up.. I also went by the Manor, and finally told dad and mum about you. Dad was ok with it, and mum was more than happy… They helped me get a place nearby the ministry.. And well. I'm going to try really hard to change for you rose, for us… Regardless of my fucked up behaviour, I do love you more than my own life… I'm done Rose, done sleeping around behind your back, done drinking, done with partying and being a lazy git, and living off my parents money… "

She was full out crying now, all those things she had always wanted to hear..

But, it was to late now.

"You change for you Scorpius, change and become a better man.."

He had tears in his eyes too..

She had never seen him cry, never seen him show emotion.

"Please Rose, don't cut me out of your life completely.. I need you Rose… I know I fucked up one to many times with you, and last night was the last straw…"

"You hurt me deeply last night Scorpius, my own cousin…"

Anger suddenly raged inside of her, she walked away from him, and faced the window, watching the ocean..

"You don't know how sorry I am about that Rose.. But nothing happened… She was drunk. And I was trying to help her get home… I promise Rose.. I haven't been doing anything with your cousin.." His voice was pleading.

They had this conversation last night, and she gave up and allowed him sleep in her bed..

"It's over now… Fix your life.. And let me live mine.."

"Rose.."

"I'm serious Scorpius.. We both need to grow up, and work on ourselves before we can commit to one another…"

She wrapped her arms around herself.. And chocked back tears..

"Rose, please don't do this.."

He's by her side now, pleading, looking desperate.

"Leave, please leave, don't make this any harder than it already is." She whispered.

"Rose. No.. Rose.."

He turns her around, and looked pleadingly into her blue eyes.

"I'm sorry. I just can't keep doing this.."

"I'm going to change Rose.. Please.. Please.. one last chance. Just one.." His grey eyes wide and pleading.

"Scorpius.."

"Rose, just one more chance." He whispered.

"I.."

"One chance, and if I fuck up, even the slightest, you can leave without a word."

"I.. I don't know.."

"Think about it, please.. "

He lets her go, and placed the ring box on the table..

"Scorpius.."

"It's yours, it's the Malfoy ring, dad gave it to me.."

"Take it…"

"I'll come by in a few days.. I'll be staying with Albus. Please think about it."

He gives her a small kiss on her forehead, and heads out the door.

As soon as the door closed, she collapsed on the floor..

What is she going to do now?..

She can't just leave, what if he finds someone else?

What if she found someone else?.

What if they are meant to be together?

Too many questions, and only one answer, she needs to go.

She needs to clear her head.

He will understand.

Without even looking atthe ring, she packs a small bag, and heads out the door, into the night.

* * *

 **Authors Note: hi! I wanted I write something different, and I couldn't sleep last night, so I wrote this. Hope you guys like it!. It's meant to be a one-shot, but let me know what you guys think..**


	2. Chapter 2

**Authors Note: here is the conclusion of our story..**

 **Thank you so much for the reviews.. Guess yall were right, it couldn't end there..**

 **So it didn't..**

 **The quotes from both chapters I got off Instagram.. A page called Poemporn. Check it out, it's amazing...**

 **And the lyrics at the end of the song, pardon me, but I couldn't help but think of Scorpius when I heard them..**

 **They belong to the Handsome Lee Brice, and the song is called I don't dance..**

 **i do warn you though, they finally talk Feelings, well one of them does.. and it will be cheesy yet, will Rose actually take him back?...**

 **So enough of me, here is the conclusion, let me know if you like it, don't like it.. If it could of been better, good reviews, bad reviews, doesn't matter just send them!..**

 **-DracoRocks!..**

* * *

 _ **"Maybe one day we'll meet again when we're different people..**_

 _ **Maybe then we'll be better for each other…"**_

 _ **1 year Later:**_

Seriously, she doesn't know why she agreed to this..

Even the weather agrees with her..

The sun and the clouds are battling..

She looks around the small muggle café, it's too quiet, it unsettles her.

She feels like walking over to the sickening sweet young couple in the back, and cursing them into hell..

She orders another cup of coffee, and waits patiently..

An hour passes by.

She thinks she might of gotten her hopes up for nothing..

Like always...

He's still the same person, why did she convince herself to come back, to listen to everyone, when they say he's changed..

He's probably out getting drunk out of his mind, talking up some random girl, and here she is stupidly sitting at a muggle café, waiting for him..

Like the idiot, she always becomes for him..

She sighed, and asked for the check.

As she is heading out the door, a hand stops her..

Her heart beats into overdrive..

Her skin tingles, and without even having to look up, she knows it's him.

"I'm sorry I'm late, training went longer than usual.."

She finally looks up, her breath catches..

He looks different, yet still looks the dam same..

Same light blonde hair, perfectly styled as always..

Same perfect chiseled looks,

His shoulders a broader, his ever present smirk, it's missing..

She finds that she missed it..

Sadly..

But, his eyes…

his eyes have changed..

They look tired, sad, hopeful, anxious, empty...

A perfect reflection of her own..

"Oh. It's ok... I thought.."

Why is she awkward?..

She feels like she's back in sixth year, and it's her first time alone with him.

His hand still gripping her in place, , she feels his touch burning..

He laughs at her awkwardness..

His laugh, it causes painful flashbacks of happier times..

"Come on, we can go somewhere else?.. You look great by the way.. But I liked your hair curly, instead of straight.." He smiled at her..

Touching her hair, and twirling it around his finger..

Why does he always make her feel like a bumbling idiot…

And why is he always the perfect picture of cool, and calm…

"Thank you.. It's just easier to manage when it's straight.."

She subconsciously touched her hair..

"Why didn't you inform me, you would be late?" She asked slowly..

"I can't really send an owl To a muggle café now can I?" He responded, raising a perfectly shaped eyebrow at her..

"Right, sorry.." She said blushing..

She wished he would let go of her, it's not doing anything good for her mental state..

"Well, let's get going then.. Let's go to the Leaky Cauldron.."

He finally lets go of her, and she instantly felt the cold take over..

She nodded, and followed him to the dark alley way behind the café.

He offers her hand, she slowly takes it, and they Apparate away…

They walk in silence…

Awkward, Cold distant silence..

"There's an open table at the back.."

She follows him, looking around the sea of faces, she doesn't recognize anyone, which she is thankful for.

He orders for them, then turns to her..

"So when did you come back?"

"Oh, um last week."

"And you didn't think about letting me know?."

"I was under the impression that you didn't want to see me.."

His response is cut off by the waiter, bringing their drinks.

"I always want to see you Rose.." He whispers slowly..

"It didn't seem like that.." She responds emotionless.

"I tried to get you to talk to me.. You kept running, sorry if I gave up.. I had other things to concentrate on.."

She takes a sip of her butter beer, trying to swallow the lump forming in her throat.

"You don't know how it felt.. How it felt after you left Rose.. It took all of my will power to not loose my way.. To not go back to my old ways.. I told you I would change.. That I would be the man you wanted, and needed.."

He took a pause to drink some of own drink, before continuing..

"You came into my life, and I thought you would always be there, even through all of my fuck ups, but after you left, all that was left behind was an empty hole in my chest.. And yes, yes, I know I was the biggest idiot in the world for not seeing what was right in front of me was perfect.."

She tries desperately not to cry..

She reminds herself that she had cried to many times over him..

Yet, her mind and heart and ignoring her, and a few tears slip away..

" after I lost you, Rose.. I didn't care about loosing anything anymore.. Life wasn't the same.. I was on auto pilot for the past year.. I have changed Rose.. Ask anyone.."

He looks at her with a hard cold look.

He loves her so much, it physically hurts him not to be with her..

"Scorpius.."

He puts a hand up, and she stops..

"I'm not done.. I still have more to say, then you can have your say.."

She quietly nods, more tears coming down her face..

He resists the urge to break down and dry her tears..

He knows, in part they are for him, and he has always made her cry, and he hates himself for doing so..

For being such a stupid idiot for so many years, and not seeing that all she was doing, was loving him..

"For the longest time, after you left me, I wasn't sure if I was depressed, or sad.. I forgot how to feel.. I would close my eyes, and see your face. I would see a girl with red hair, and felt my heart pinch, I couldn't even be around your dad, and he's my fucken mentor Rose, without thinking about you.."

He sighed deep, and looked at the wall behind her, not daring to look at her face again..

"I love you Rose, always will and always have.. And I could never apologise enough in this lifetime for all the tears I've caused you, all the heartbreak my bullshit did to you.. I still haven't truly forgiven myself...Because of my fucked up way of thinking I lost the only thing in my life worth having… I grew up Rose.. So I guess I should thank you for leaving, for leaving and breaking my heart.. Because you made me realised, I can't live without you, and I know I have no right to ask anything from you, but.. But , do you think we have grown up enough to try once again?"

She held her breath, she knew he would ask.

And she knew, she would give in..

But, they were finally having this conversation, granted, it was basically almost six years too freaking late…

"Scorpius, I have things I need to say also.." She choked out between sobs..

He finally gave in, and wiped away her tears..

"I'm tired, and it's so bloody difficult, to feel tired and sad at the same time, when all I ever wanted to do was run back to you.. As soon as I left, I'll be honest with you, I regretted it. But at the same, I didn't.. We're both young. And yes, I do admit, maybe you have changed.. And maybe, just maybe, I can accept you back.. But, we need to get to know one another again.."

He nods slowly.. He understands.

" I can't keep lying to myself, I kept telling myself that I was over you, and that I didn't need you.. Yet, everything reminded me of you.. And it bloody hurt, when I saw that picture of you and Annalise Zabini.."

"Rose, that was nothing.. She staged that she knew you and I had broken up, and you had left.. I swear Rose, it was nothing, ask Albus, he was there.." He said desperately..

" I know, he owled me to let me know.. But still, it hurt so much, and I couldn't keep away.. I thought distance was what I needed from you, in the process of distancing myself, I only destroyed my own heart… I'm incomplete without you.. But I'm not.. We are not ready just yet.."

He feels his heart fall into his stomach, he thought for sure she would come running back into his arms..

She stares at his face, she knows, that if he asked again, she wouldn't say no..

"Rose, if you don't feel ready, we don't have to be.. Bloody hell, Rose I want you. And I won't rest until you are mine.." He slammed his hand on the table, causing her to jump.

"Im not giving up on us, not yet, not ever.. I love you too fucken much.."

He grabs her by the shoulders, and roughly presses his lips to hers..

She's too shocked to respond,

And for a few seconds, he thinks he might of messed up any chance he could have had with her..

But, she does kiss him.

And he feels like he's in heaven.

Which is nothing close to how she feels..

"Stop.. Stop… We can't do this.."

He looks at her, and slowly let's her go..

"Why the bloody hell not?.. Rose, what do I have to do for you to take me back, for you too forgive me?.. My dad, he made me realise that you're the type of girl a guy falls for, but he's too stupid and young to love her right, so he thinks he is not living the life he wants, and in the process of trying to live his way, he loses the only thing that has ever truly always been there, Rose.. Merlin, Rosie, I don't know how you were able to deal with my shit, how you were strong enough to not give up on me, especially after the first time I messed up.. You dealt with me for four years… Always putting me first, and yourself second.. And I regret that.. I regret that I took you for granted.. "

He bowed his head, not being able to look her in the eye.

"Your right, I always did put you first… And that's why I was miserable, it became a cycle, a routine. You would mess up, I would run, you would chase, and we would make up.. love isn't like that Scorpius.. I want a love like the one people in my family have.."

"I can give you that now, I promise.."

They looked at each other..

He could practically see the wheels turning in Rose's mind..

He reached into his pocket, and took out the small black box..

She gasped, she wasn't expecting him to still have it.

"I carry it around, as a reminder of what I lost…" He mumbled.

She didn't know what to say..

She wasn't used to a Scorpius who talked about feelings, she was used to a cold, distant, unattached Scorpius..

She sighed. Running a hand through her long hair..

Maybe, he had changed..

"I'm not asking anything from you.. But this ring, it has and always will belong to you…"

"I don't want to promise anything, I need to get used to this new you… We never have had a civilised conversation, it has always been screaming matches, and competing to see who would cave the fastest… It's weird.." She smiled at him..

Her smile made weird things happen in his stomach..

Bloody butterflies, he though..

"Your dad, he actually thought me that there is more to life than just what I was doing.. I mean he's still bloody scary, he can kill a man without his wand, in one hundred different ways.." He said laughing..

And for the fist time that night, she laughed..

She laughed, like she hadn't laughed before, and it felt amazing..

Scorpius slowly reach across the table, and took Rose's hands in his own..

"Maybe it's not about the happy ending, it's about the story, the story of us.. Rose, I know.. I know we are meant to be with each other.. Hell probably the whole world knows.. But, I understand if you don't agree.. So, the decision is up to you.. Can we pick up where we left off?.. Or, is this a final goodbye…"

His eyes search hers..

She starts to feel pressured.

Yeah, sure she still loves him, but does she still love him enough to stay?.

What if he went back to his old ways? What if she said yes, and the cycle began?..

She sighed, and looked away from him..

He felt just as pressured.

She was the love of his life..

Yes, he made mistakes in the past, but if he learned anything from her father and family, is that people do change.

Take his father, he changed..

Thanks to his mother, but he changed.

"Rose?..."

She continued to avoid his eyes..

"Can we start of as friends?." She said softly.

He felt a stab to his heart, but at least she didn't walk away again..

"Sure.."

He let go of her hands, and as He pulled away, she grabbed ahold of them.

"I want us to get to know one another again.. I've changed too Scorpius.. I'm not the same naïve little girl, that fell to your feet, and was blindly in love with you.. I do love you still, but, this new you I don't know.. I never thought we would make it to this point.. I never thought you would ever talk feelings with me or show emotion, other than anger.."

"I have changed. And, when you put it that way. I can understand where your coming from.. But, can we move fast?. I mean seriously.." He smirks at her, and she finds herself smiling back.

" I can't believe I missed that smirk on your face.."

They laughed, and finished their drinks..

They got up, and slowly walked toward the exit..

He opens the door for her, and they step out into the street..

"So, friend. What do we do now?" He asked.

It felt foreign to him to associate the word friend to her.

"I Don't know.."

They stood around awkwardly avoiding each other's glances..

"Screw being friends.."

He threw caution to the wind, and grabbed Rose by her face, and kissed her slowly, but with so much passion, that it took Rose yet again by surprise..

And, there they stood kissing under the moonlight, completely oblivious to the passing crowds. They were taking out on each other a year's worth of pent up frustration and want, and loneliness.

They separated only when air became an issue.

"You can't tell me, we can be just be friends after that…" He said panting, trying to catch his breath, and smiling at her equal state.

"We have to try.. Try and be friends.."

"Rose…" He growled in frustration.

"Scorpius.. Please.." She begged, tears slowly forming once more..

"We can't be just friends Rose. There's too much going on between us, for us to be just friends.."

He slowly kissed her again, this time slower and gentle..

She cried into the kiss, she knew in her heart, that he was right..

They had been through so much, shared so much, just to be friends..

Yet, why was she so dam scared?..

"Still think so?.."

"I hate you Scorpius Malfoy. I hate you so much, yet, I love you more than I hate you."

He smiled at her, a wide smile..

"That doesn't mean I'm ready.. But, your right we can't be friends.."

His smile falters a little, and he looked at her confused..

"Rose?.."

"I don't want to be friends you idot!"

He laughed excitedly, and punched the air like a mad man, earning a few stares form a group of older males..

"Yes!."

He grabbed her by the waist, hoisting her up, and twirled her around and around..

"Scorpius!.. Put me down!. " she yelled, through her laughter.

"Merlin, I love you Rose!.. And I swear to you. That this will be the last time you ever walk away from me.."

"I love you too." She whispered.

"Always and forever?"

He placed his forehead on hers, and looked into her blue eyes.. Waiting for her answer..

"Always and forever Scorpius.."

And they sealed their fate, standing outside in that cold spring night, under the moonlight..

 _ **I'll never settle down,**_

 _ **That's what I always thought**_

 _ **Yeah, I was that kind of man,**_

 _ **just ask anyone**_

 _ **I don't dance, But here I am**_

 _ **Spinning you around and around in circles**_

 _ **It Ain't my style, but I don't care**_

 _ **I'd do anything with you anywhere**_

 _ **Yes, you got me in the palm of your hand**_

 _ **Cause, I don't dance**_


End file.
